Yazmyne's Claydol
Biography Riau Baltoy first appeared in Detour into a Haunted Doll House along with a Snubbull, Trapinch, and Shuppet. When Yazmyne, Nick, Megumi, and Savannah entered a town off Freesia City, they heard rumors of a haunted house and went to investigate. Baltoy and its three cohorts pranked and scared Yazmyne and her friends with rather impressive attacks and combinations. However, the four Pokemon were discovered after Megumi's Sableye and Nick's Solrock trapped them and stopped their antics. Instead of punishing them, the four Coordinators decided to each train one of the four Pokemon. As Nick went to choose Baltoy, the Snubull wanted to go with him, to which Nick conceded, and Yazmyne decided to train Baltoy. In An Informal Introduction, Baltoy was warmly introduced to Yazmyne's aside from the stubborn Elekid. Yazmyne's four Pokemon tried to introduce Baltoy to contest and display their powerful attacks for gym battles using improv, but they each failed in their own way. Baltoy was, however, amused by their efforts and cheerfully performed its own contest combination of Sandstorm and Psychic. Baltoy first enveloped the area with Sandstorm, placing itself in the center of the storm. Manipulating the sand with Psychic, Baltoy was able to make a sculpture of itself, which impressed Yazmyne who dubbed the tactic Giant Statue of Baltoy. Yazmyne ranked second and advanced to the next round. During the Wild Rose Masquerade, Yazmyne wanted to expand upon Baltoy's abilities in battle, particularly double battles, which are the format in Grand Festivals. She, thus, used Baltoy the most during the tournament. In First Round Pummel, Baltoy was partnered with Electabuzz. The pair worked well initially against Emily and her team of Sunflora and Metang, but they were unable to combine their attacks, leading to a blunder due to a failed Discharge-Sandstorm combination. In Flawless and A Prelude of What's to Come, Baltoy was shown to have evolved into Claydol. It partnered with Eevee in the third round of the tournament. They battled Jason and his Ariados and Bronzong. They were trapped, at first, with Spider Web, but Claydol broke them free with the rotation of Gyro Ball, which Yazmyne timed so that the Gyro Ball would continue to spin long enough to reflect Bronzong launched Solarbeam. Upon evolution, Claydol learned Teleport and Claydol combined its new attack with Gyro Ball to dominate the battle with Eevee only dealing the last attack. Yazmyne wanted to test her new Claydol even further against Michael in the finals. Claydol battled with Aerodactyl against Hariyama and Donphan, and the pair proved a surprisingly effective combination. Despite the similarity in size and generally incompatible movesets, Aerodactyl and Claydol managed to surprise even their trainer as their speed rendered Michael's Pokemon unable to land a decisive strike as well as Aerodactyl "hiding" in Claydol's Sandstorm to deliver a powerful Hyper Beam. Aerodactyl and Claydol won, thus, won their battle and allowed Yazmyne to win the tournament along with a set of rare gems. In Brave Hearts Ablaze, Yazmyne chose Claydol to battle Cory in her gym battle for the Brave Badge first. It went up against Cory's Monferno, and the battle continued into the next episode. Claydol fought well initially by matching Monferno's Flamethrower with Sandstorm and following up with a blast of Psychic, but when Monferno burrowed into the ground, Claydol began to take a lot of damage, as Monferno would suddenly burst from the ground, attacking with Flamethrower and dig a new hole. Soon the field was covered with holes and Yazmyne and Claydol were unable to predict Monferno's movements. Thus, Claydol was recalled for Ivysaur for the time being. Claydol is sent back into battle after Dragonair defeated Monferno. It battled Medicham, and the two Psychic Pokemon exchange blows with Medicham coming out on top. In the last moments, Claydol lands a Gyro Ball before being quickly recalled for Electabuzz. After Dragonair falls to Cory's last Pokemon, Zangoose, Claydol is sent out as Yazmyne's last remaining Pokemon. Like in its other battles, Claydol and Zangoose exchange blows, but Zangoose maintains the upperhand; however,Claydol's defenses prove mighty, taking attacks from Crush Claw and Brick Break. When Zangoose attacks with Fire Blast, Claydol redirects the attack back to Zangoose with Psychic. The Cat Ferret Pokemon dodges, but is suddenly struck with a Sandstorm from its belly. Claydol is shown to have led Zangoose over one of the holes Monferno dug and launched a Sandstorm into the ground. The Sandstorm then burst from under the hole Zangoose was standing. Zangoose is sent crashing into the cieling wall and promptly falls to the ground, unable to battle and earning Yazmyne the Brave Badge. After the match, Yazmyne spends the day with Cory, due to Nick's previous loss, and Nick takes Claydol to the Pokemon Center with Claydol playfully levitating him. Claydol's next major battle was during Yazmyne's gym battle against Ian of Banten Island. It partnered with Cyndaquil is a double battle against Ian's Jolteon and Manectric. During the match, Claydol found its usual Teleport tactic ineffective against Jolteon and Manectric's reflexes. However, it and Cyndaquil defeated the Electric-Types and won Yazmyne her seventh gym badge. During the Riau Grand Festival, Claydol performed on the second appeal stage. Being placed on the water stage, Claydol generated three whirlwinds of water with psychic. Claydol proceeded to manipulate the whirlwinds, causing them to move, ad Claydol "danced" around them. It then rearraged the vortexes into a triagle with itself in the center. Claydol then illuminated with new move, Extrasenosry. Claydol burst the attack from around it, destroying whirlwinds, simultaneously while the water gave off sparking dew and a beautiful rainbow. Claydol's efforts allowed Yazmyne to advance to the battle rounds. In the second round of battled, Claydol battled alongside Aerodactyl and placed Yazmyne in the quarterfinals. During the Rafflesia Arnoldii Conference, Claydol battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon in her second round match against Havi. Rosa indicated Claydol had defeated one of Havi's Pokemon already, and the Ground-Type was facing Havi's Kindra on the water field. Claydol was careful and evasive with the type disadvantage. Soon Claydol caught Kingdra in a muddy, heavy Sandstorm, wet from the watery battlefield. This attack defeated Kingdra, and Yazmyne advanced to the third round. When Anthony and his Gliscor were having troubles in the conference, Yazmyne used Claydl in a one on one battle, where it easily defeated its fellow Ground-Type. In Out with a Riau Bang, Claydol was Yazmyne's last Pokemon in her Full Battle with Michael. It faced Michael's Bisharp, and won the battle due to Yazmyne's tactics and Claydol's endurance and quic reponses. Claydol did not take any damage from the battle but was rather tired before going up against Michael's last Pokemon, Feraligatr. Feraligatr provedto be more difficult of an opponent that Bisharp, able to respond to Claydol's use of Teleport. The two were evenly matched, and the battle reached a climax when Ferlaitar unleashed a massive contest-style Aqua Tail to Claydol. Claydol turned the watert into a whirl wind of water and attacked Feraligatr with it, but Feraligatr shredded the vortex with Shadow Claw. The battle continued to a stalemate until the two Pokemon had a massive collision of Extrasensory and Hydro Pump. The victor of the match was not seen, but from Michael battling Blake the next day in the semifinals, Yazmyne confided her disappointment to Rosa, Anthony, and Dante that she Claydol was defeated by a speedy Shadow Claw after the explosion of Extrasensory and Hydro Pump. When Yazmyne's Riau adventure ended, she left Claydol at home at the Petalburg Gym, as she went to challenge the Orange League. Personality and Characteristics Yazmyne has always found Claydol to be an odd Pokemon, like her Starmie, since they lack real facial expressions. Upon its introduction as a Baltoy, Claydol has been fiercely loyal to Yazmyne and feels a strong bond with her after taking a liking to her due to their similar stubborn attitudes that Claydol first revealed in its battle against Blaze's Camerupt where it refused to back down for even a moment until it was finally defeated, a trait that continued into other major battles especially including Yazmyne's battle against Cory, where Claydol had battled all three of Cory's Pokemon and not backing down despite taking a significant amount of damage from all three Pokemon. Claydol always enjoys a good battle and had later developed a liking for contests when realizing that so many people would cheer for it. Claydol has a rivalry with Yazmyne's Electivire even since they were Elekid and Baltoy especially after Baltoy easily defeated Elekid. Electivire takes the rivalry more seriously than Claydol as Claydol is happy to have a friend whose happy to battle as it is. Major Battles Moves Used Moves Improvised *'Shadow Ball Rain': First used in An Informal Introduction, Claydol levitates above the battlefield and begins spinning. It then releases several black orbs of Shadow Ball then rain down again against the opponent as explosions across the field or direct damage, usually implemented against agile opponents. If toward the ground, Claydol can release the attack as an excellent display of attack and defense. *'Perfect Teleport': Through rigorous training from Yazmyne and more from her mother, Claydol has learned use Teleport to avoid attacks in split seconds even without and order and also perform instantaneous bluffs while attacking, often combined with Sandstorm or Gyro Ball. Related Articles Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon